deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Deadliest Warrior/Fionn MacCumhail vs. King Arthur
Fionn MacCumhail: The legendary Irish warrior who led the fabled Warriors of Fianna on quests for glory and fame! King Arthur: The British king of myth and legend who led the Knights of the Round Table in equally daring and dangerous battles! WHO IS DEADLIEST? MY EDGES: Mac an Lúin vs. Excalibur: '''Both are exceptional weapons, blessed with magic powers and fearsome in the hands of their owners. '''EDGE: EVEN Throwing Spear vs. Lance: '''Although the Spear can be deflected by Arthur's armor, it never misses its mark, giving it higher potential than the lance. ''EDGE: FIONN MACCUMHAIL'' '''Long-Bow vs. Crossbow: '''I doubt the Long-Bow could penetrate Arthur's armor, while the stopping power of the crossbow will almost definitely kill Fionn if aimed in the proper spots. ''EDGE: KING ARTHUR'' '''Great Axe vs. Morningstar: '''The Morningstar can kill the user, while the Great Axe provides just a bit more forrce and armor penetration. ''EDGE: FIONN MACCUMHAIL'' '''Leather Padding & Chainmail vs. Plate Armor & Chainmail: '''Plate Armor & Chainmail is a more advanced armor ocmbo. 'Nuff said. ''EDGE: KING ARTHUR'' ''OVERALL WINNER: KING ARTHUR.'' Fionn is a great adversary but I think Arthur's armor and strength will win this for him. I might be wrong, who knows, but my pre-game prediction goes to King Arthur. BATTLE: King Arthur is in his kingdom, walking through the peasant villages. Fionn MacCumhail watches him furtively from a tree. This is the man he knows he was meant to destroy. The man they call... Arthur. The Knights of the Round table and the Warriors of the Fianna have been at war. Battle after battle has raged on. Many brave men on both sides lost their lives. MacCumhail knows to ensure victory for his team, Arthur must perish at his hands. Arthur himself is pondering how to defeat MacCumhail when a spear flies down at him. He dives to the side, but the spear follows him and slams into his chest, a would-be killing blow if Arthur hadn't been wearing his armor. The spear snaps and a rustling in the trees reveals the fierce Irish hero moments before he drops to the ground and lets fly with an arrow from his Long-Bow. Once again, this is blocked by Arthur's armor, and Arthur recovers rom the shock of the ambush. He quickly draws out his crossbow, which is already loaded, and fires. It catches Fionn in the shoulder, and the Irishman falls back in pain. The English king begins to reload his crossbow, but Fionn recovers and charges at Arthur, Great Axe in hand. With a mighty clash of metal-on-metal, the crossbow tumbles to the ground and Arthur's wrist drips blood. Angrily, the king begins to take out his lance when that too, is knocked from his grip and shattered by another wild swing from the axe. Arthur punches Fionn full in the face with all his might, and as MacCumhail falls back, Arthur unsheathes Excalibur. Fionn responds by doing the same with his sword, Mac an Lúin. The two legenary blades clash, sending sparks flying. ''"You cannot win!"' the Irishman shouts. ''"I will not allow it! The Fianna shall triumph over your foolish knights after you are dead and gone!"' Arthur angrily thrusts and stabs Fionn in his thight. Blood gleams on Excalibur's deadly blade. ''"The Knights of the Round Table," ''Arthur proudly declares, ''"Are superior! Victory is already ours!" Fionn is slashed across the stomach and drops to one knee, bleeding profusely. Arthur strides over his wounded adversary, pompous and confident, when Fionn thrusts Mac an Lúin into Arthur's side. The blade goes through the armor but only wounds the king. Arthur watches the red stream of liquid flow down his side, and Fionn grabs hold of this temporary distraction. He kicks Arthur flat on his back and stabs down, but Arthur rolls to the side and runs as fast as he can back to where his weapons lie. "Come back here, you coward!" Fionn shouts as he chases after Arthur. He readies Mac an Lúin for the killing blow, and tries to ignore the pain of his wounds as he approaches Arthur, bent over something he is clutching tight in his fist. "Say goodbye," ''Fionn laughs as he raises his sword over his head. ''"Goodbye!" ''Arthur spinds around, morningstar in hand, and whacks the irishman in the face. Blood and flesh fly high into the air and dot the ground around Fionn's broken body, and Arthur bludgeons the body once more to make sure it is dead. Then, he stabs Excalibur straight into Fionn's stomach so it sticks up into the ground like a sign, a sign of the outcome of the war... ''"For the Knights of the Round Table, and for Camelot!" ''King Arthur quips before he limps back to the castle gates to get help. 'WINNER: KING ARTHUR''' Even though Fionn got more poll votes, comment-wise, it was pretty damn close, and King Arthur's supporters claimed that his superor weapons and armor would protect him. Although Fionn MacCumhail's supporters stated that the Irish hero's magical weaponry and his large size would help him, in the long run, Arthur's armor blocked the blows of Fionn's "magical" weapons and he made mice-meat of the huge beast that was Fionn MacCumhail! Category:Blog posts